


Candy Store

by depozyt



Series: Flash fics [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flash Fic, Frottage, Hate Sex, Inspired by Heathers (Musical), Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: Heathers (1988), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Struggle, Smut, this is my heather chandler/veronica agenda coming through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: When Jongin told him to "fuck him gently with a chainsaw" that one time, Kyungsoo wouldn't have thought he was being serious. And yet...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Flash fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915690
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> It was between this and Mean Girls for me *shrugs* This doesn't follow the plot of the movie since our Heather is, well, alive lol 
> 
> Warning for mentions of smoking and alcohol

Kyungsoo had survived the senior year of high school. He'd promised himself college would be paradise, that it’d be beautiful and overgrown with ivy. 

It’s not. 

But it’s better than the dump he had to call school for those horrible four years. In Westerburg it had always been _Kim_ Minseok, _Kim_ Junmyeon, and of course, _Kim_ Jongin… And then, Kyungsoo had managed to fool them enough to trust him. Since that day it has been the Kims… and Kyungsoo. 

Right now, he’s at a party, tipsy, but not drunk enough to start flirting with other law students. Oh no, Jongin went with him to college, and he can’t humiliate himself before him like that. Even after leaving high school Jongin still has power over him. Maybe he always will. 

Kyungsoo catches him on the balcony, taking a drag from some quarterback's cigarette. His smile is almost mocking as he pushes the doors open.

Kim Jongin is as beautiful as always, his warm skin tone contrasting with the red shirt he's wearing. His cheekbones are covered with glitter, and there's a trace of pearlescent gloss on his lips. 

Kissing him is uncomfortable. At first, Kyungsoo can't believe it’s happening. But Jongin clearly wants to make a show out of their first kiss, and wants everyone to watch as he bites Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Almost as if he's claiming him in front of everyone. His breath is ragged, lips swollen, and he tastes like shitty beer and cigarettes. But he smells like ozone, like lightning, the electricity almost tangible in the air. 

_Beautiful._

Kyungsoo takes his hand, drags him into the nearest empty bedroom, and pushes him on the bed, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. He’s going to fuck Kim Jongin, one of the _Kims_ , their leader, the boy everyone wants. What a beautiful day to be alive. 

"You're my first," Jongin confesses, and Kyungsoo can't help but laugh harder. His sultry expression turns angry.

"How many people have heard this bullshit? Darling, I'm not drunk enough to not remember buying you condoms to fuck Sehun during the last spring break."

“I think, a better question is _how many people have believed me_?” Jongin laughs.

“Certainly not me,” Kyungsoo says before kissing him fervently, their teeth clashing painfully. “But you’re _my_ first, so make it count, baby.” 

"Oh, I will, don’t you worry about it. I've waited the whole senior year for it. I'm not the one to disappoint people," he says, tracing Kyungsoo’s jawline with his long fingers, "I'd rather make their dreams come true. After all, everyone wants me as a friend… or a good fuck." 

"Maybe I don't, have you thought about that?" Kyungsoo tries to sound disinterested, but the way Jongin parts his full lips takes his breath away. 

"But you're already hard for me."

"And so are you, baby, so are you," Kyungsoo lets out a mocking chuckle. "That night at a Remington party last year, I said I wanted to see you choke on your own puke. Not as sexy as seeing you choke on my cock." 

Jongin smirks before flipping him over, pressing Kyungsoo’s back into the mattress. "Sure, baby. No one will believe you anyway, even your little diary. _Dear diary,_ " Jongin begins, leaving a trace of kisses sticky with lip gloss down Kyungsoo’s stomach, " _today Kim Jongin sucked me off—_ "

" _And then he thanked me for it_." Kyungsoo grabs Jongin by his hair, pressing his face into his crotch. 

Jongin laughs before unzipping his fly with his teeth, his eyes interlocked with Kyungsoo’s as he mouths at his cock through the thin material. He looks as if he's savoring every second, trying to prolong this moment. 

Kyungsoo slides off his boxers but before Jongin can put his mouth to good use, he tugs at his hair yet again. "No, no, baby. You know what to do."

His eyes widen in realization. " _Please,_ " he puts on a sickly-sweet tone. "Please, let me suck your cock." 

"And you'll lick it all up." Kyungsoo pats his head derisively. 

Jongin’s eager to please, he swallows Kyungsoo’s dick like his mouth was made for it. He laps at the head as if it were a cherry lollipop. Kyungsoo can't help but let the moans clumsily fall out of his lips as if he were the one on his knees. Jongin puts his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, preventing him from fucking into his mouth. 

" _Jongin,_ " he whines. It’s too much, Jongin’s too much. 

The king of Westerburg high school smiles as Kyungsoo tugs on his collar to kiss him again. “You’re a very trigger-happy guy it seems. Calm down, we’re not finished.” He takes off his fitted, high-waisted pants, fiddling with the buckle of his leather belt. Jongin’s so hard that there’s precome gathering on the tip of his thick cock. His breath hitches when Kyungsoo spits into his hand and reaches to start stroking him. His grip is light, tempo steady, and just barely teasing, but the way Jongin’s cheeks and chest take on a deep-pink shade, and the way he moans his name without a trace of irony, make heat in Kyungsoo’s lower stomach unbearable. 

Kyungsoo squeezes their naked cocks together, the precome and spit making everything slippery. Jongin leans over him as he ruts against his hand, the desperation visible in his eyes. “ _Beg_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear as he lets go of his cock. 

The panic on Jongin’s face is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “Please, let me come, Soo,” he whimpers and that’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to start jerking them off again. 

And when they both finish, Kyungsoo brings his hand to Jongin’s full lips and presses his fingers into his willing, hot mouth. “Such a good boy. Lick it up.” 

Jongin hides his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. "I'll get you on your knees soon."

“Whatever makes you feel better, baby,” Kyungsoo pets his head again and it feels like he’s taking off Jongin’s crown. 


End file.
